Supposedly Unrequited Love
by mkc120
Summary: The Volturi come to check on Renesmee again. Then someone imprints and things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Twilighters.**

**Fanfiction is awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Seriously. Only Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

_Jacob_

My arm was around Nessie, clutching her tightly. Even though she was born four years ago, she's sixteen years old now. It's a vampire-human hybrid thing.

Nessie sighed. "I'm fine Jacob. Really."

I growled.

She wasn't safe. The Volturi were coming back to check on her. Last time, it was a pretty close call. All of us could have died. Of course, we would have put up a fight but the Volturi are stronger.

Seth gazed at us wondrously. He was the only one in the pack who didn't imprint and he was worried something's wrong with him.

Seth's staying immortal just like me; waiting for Ms. Imprint.

"Everything is going to be fine, Jacob." Carlisle reassured. "No one's is exactly excited for this encounter."

Seth's face became blank. Our whole pack was aware.

I was enraged.

"You're excited for this?" I shouted.

Renesmee jumped up, startled. So did Seth and the rest of the pack.

He cowered under my glare. "Of course not!" He defended himself.

"Jake, I know you're upset but-" I cut Quil off.

He doesn't understand. Claire sure wasn't on the hit list of a group of blood-sucking polices.

So I told him that. "You don't understand! Nessie can die! And Seth is _excited _for that!" I snarled.

"I'm not! I just didn't get a good glance at them last time and I'm curious what they look like." Seth replied frantically.

A soft hand touched my elbow. "Jacob, let's go hunt, okay? Clear your mind a bit." Nessie said.

I glared at Seth one last time before leaving.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm just starting things out right now.**

**Since it's short, one review and one alert then I'll update.**

**See y'all soon! (Hopefully.)**

**-mkc120**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I am back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight or else I'd be loaded.**

* * *

We all sat in a circle in the living room for what seemed like forever.

Of course, Jacob had been glaring ever since our little verbal fight even though that was yesterday. His angry glares made me uncomfortable but I'm guessing that's part of his intent.

"I going to get a snack," Jacob muttered as if he were speaking to himself.

Jake got up from the pale green couch he was on and left the room quietly.

I looked around at all the wolves' faces.

"So-" I started to say.

Suddenly, a deafening smash cut me off. Before we could get up, Bella was next to us.

"Things have gone wrong," she whispered slowly, like she couldn't really believe what was happening.

"What?" Jacob roared as he re-entered the room.

Bella looked pretty upset. "The Volturi are on their way."

"No!" Jacob shouted.

Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, telling him to relax. "Aren't they supposed to be here in four days?" he asked calmly.

Bella shook her head. "Alice saw wrong. They're going to arrive in about . . ." she checked her watch. "An hour and five minutes."

Like that, Jacob was gone. He thundered up the stairs; probably to see Nessie.

I felt conflicting emotions. Sure, I wanted to see what the Volturi looked like but that was a selfish reason to want them to come. Besides, I've seen a painting of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Plus, the visits put a lot of weight on our little 'family' and if Nessie was killed . . . well, Jacob would be dead meat. No way would he just let the Volturi slide away after killing his mate. And the Cullens would probably support him. Renesmee has got us wrapped around her finger even though she's getting old now.

Well, at least she looks older.

"Great," Leah spat. "More blood-suckers we have to deal with."

I glared at my sister. "Don't call them that."

She glared venomously back. "Fine. Let me rephrase that. Now, we have more leeches to deal with."

Leah wasn't helping matters but no one said anything. Leah was always crabby and had been sour ever since Sam dumped her in high school. You'd think that she'd be over it, but no. Everyone just wants her to hurry the hell up and imprint already so she isn't so upset and angry so that she doesn't take it out on us.

At some point, the Cullens came downstairs and Jacob too, with his arm around Nessie's waist. Jacob looked worried and angry at the same time.

I noticed that Alice and I were taking turns at an end of Jacob's fierce glare that simply made me cower like a baby.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. No one made a noise. Everyone sat frozen except for Nessie who was fidgeting, which seemed reasonable. I mean, today could be the day she dies.

Finally, Alice spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's time."

Everyone dreadfully got up. One by one, we filed out the back door, Edward leading the way.

Snow glistened on the leaves of the pine trees. The sky was cloudy and the sun was nowhere to be seen. I stared at the forest in wonder, remembering just the other day, I had admired the pretty river and how ice was glazed over it. Now, the wide expanse of trees just seemed creepy.

I had no idea where we were going but all the wolves started to phase and we all followed the vampires at top speed.

_It's your fault, Seth! And that leech, Alice! If Alice had seen, we would have- _Jacob was yelling.

_Have what, Jacob? Had more time to dread the meeting? Hope the Volturi forgets? _Leah snapped.

Jacob simply snarled.

_Do we have a battle strategy? _Embry asked nervously, trying to get us back on track.

_There won't be a battle if we play our cards right. _Sam responded.

_Whatever! I want all of those idiotic vampires to die! I want to see their life drain out of them as I rip them to shreds and burn them!_

I winced at Jacob's hostility and how murderous his thoughts were. Jacob continued ranting about ways to torture the Volturi and our pack was getting a bit sick of it- not that we'd tell the great- grandson of Ephraim Black.

_You don't have to say anything, Seth. _Jacob thought dryly. _I can hear your thoughts._

_Just lay back will you? _ Leah shouted. _ We don't have time to deal with your crap! Just stop acting like a stupid, prissy teenage girl and shut the hell up!_

_Guys! _ Sam ordered. _ Get your head in the game._

"Sam's right." Edward voiced while still running.

_Shut up, Edward! You don't understand a thing._

_Jake- _Quil started.

_Everything's going to be okay. _Jared continued.

I wordlessly agreed.

_Don't get so worked up. _Paul added, which was pretty ironic considering the fact that Paul _always _gets worked up.

_Calm down, dude. _Brady concluded.

Jake said nothing and kept running, though he did express his anger.

We rounded a cluster of evergreens and Edward abruptly stopped.

"They have arrived," Edward whispered, horror etched in his angelic face.

Then, I smelt them. Their sickly sweet smell suffocated me. It came a lot more powerful than the Cullens' ever did because the Volturi are a big group of vampires and I'm actually getting used to the smell of the Cullens.

We all wrinkled our noses. These vamps sure stink.

_Let's get this party started. _Jake thought bitterly.

They emerged from the shadows, one by one. Dark cloaks swaying in the moonlight, brushing the snow. It's kind of bizarre that it's always snowing when_ they _come to 'visit'.

_No kidding, dude. _Collin thought silently. _It's actually kind of sinister._

They all started to lift their hoods up to reveal their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet once again." Aro greeted pleasantly while Caius smiled evilly, lips drew back in a cruel smile.

* * *

**I told you that I would have more words in this chapter!**

**Trivia!**

**Do you like Twilight or hate it? If your answer is the latter, what's wrong with Twilight?**

**Warning: I have a many defiant responses.**

**So, I want 10 reviews (in total) and 15 subscribes (in total) in order for the next chapter.**

**Review, because reviews make me deliriously happy!**

**-mkc120**


	3. Chapter 3

**A brand new chapter! Yay! :D**

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I was tempted to during winter break, but between procrastination, homework (I know!), my unawareness of plans and reading, I didn't get a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I am **_**not **_**Stephenie Meyer. I only wish that I wrote Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake growled angrily at the mere sight of their beautiful yet sinister faces.

In his head, it was absolutely chaotic.

Jake was cussing the Volturi out. He called them all sorts of names that shall not be repeated because . . . well, just because.

All of the wolves grew uncomfortable under the profanity Jacob was shouting in our heads. Even Edward was wincing slightly at the noise.

_Idiots! They should all-_

_Jacob Black! _Sam commanded. _You will SHUT UP._

Even though Jake could ignore the order, he just grumbled and stewed silently.

"So, Carlisle . . . how have you been?" Aro asked, completely unaware of the troubles of the pack.

Carlisle was as polite as ever. "Good. How about you? How is the Volturi?"

"Nothing remarkable."

I hopped a little bit in hopes to get a better view of the group. While I was bigger than the average sixteen-year-old, the others in the pack were bigger.

Brady nudged me forward, sensing my thoughts and Sam let me go past him. The ice cold snow crunched underneath my paws and I took a millisecond to enjoy the sky that was painted gray and snow-covered pine trees.

My eyes slowly canvased each of the Volturi members, counting, seeing if we had a chance if they attacked. Yes, I decided, we did. They had the strength in numbers but the pack had been training.

For a second, everything was as normal as it could be. Caius was smiling his creepy smile and the smell of the vampires surrounding us was slightly overwhelming. It was gravity that kept me tied to the earth, not a person.

But then everything changed when my eyes landed on _her. _Suddenly, it was _her _that was keeping me down on earth. Suddenly, I decided I would do anything for _her. _Suddenly, her beauty was so wonderful that I couldn't breathe.

For a second, nothing happened. The wolves were standing, as solitary as ever. The vampires were glaring at each other, despite the fact that their leaders keep claiming that it's, "Not a war, it's a civil conversation!"

I started freaking out. The wolves were silent.

For a second.

_Holy crap, Seth! _Jared screeched.

_A leech, Seth? Seriously? One of _them? Jake asked, deathly calm.

Paul was furious. _How could you betray us like that?_

_Seth . . . _Sam started to say.

_Save it, okay? _Leah snapped. _Seth can do whatever he wants. Besides, it's not like he chose to imprint on some death Barbie._

I felt an overwhelming urge to growl so I did. _She's not "some death Barbie."_

_Whoa, there. _Leah answered indignantly. _I was only defending you._

Aro, oblivious, smiled at Carlisle. "Anyways, I should get right to it. We have a . . . erm, rather strange request."

Carlisle raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Oh?"

The wolves were all paying attention now, imprint barely forgotten. They were all curious and their inner-wolves were telling them to listen and forget the situation- for now.

"Well, we have some guards here on the Volturi that have been requested to stay with you and learn the way you live . . ." Aro said leisurely.

Edward snarled, sensing Aro's true motivations. "Do you need research so that you can kill them?"

Aro shakes his head amusedly. "Your talent is just so impeccable! You never fail to impress me, Edward Cullen. Though I suppose if I were to ask again, you would refuse. Again."

Edward didn't answer, his scrutinizing glare not fazing Aro for a second. Bella laid a gentle hand on his pale arm. "What is it, Edward?"

"He wants some of them to live with us- so that they can find out more about the wolves." He growled lowly.

Sam stiffened and Collin was the first to react.

_Say what?_

_Holy crap, holy crap, and oh yeah, HOLY CRAP, guys! _Quil shouted loudly.

_Calm down, _Sam barked. _It might not be so bad._

"What's the offer here?" Esme asked soothingly, peacemaker as always.

Aro tilted his head, his milky eyes never leaving Carlisle's face. "Well, we have an ultimatum. If you agree, then everyone's happy!" He laughed, but no one was really amused. "And if you don't agree, I guess we'll have to battle."

I longed for the blonde standing at the other side of the field. I sure hoped that we wouldn't have a war . . . but if we did, I might be able to saver her before anyone reaches her . . .

_Oh dear Lord, seriously? _Jared snarled.

I was quick to defend myself. _You would do the same if it were Kim!_

_Touché._

"I can see that unlike last time, you have no army! So you are greatly outnumbered and, trust me, Carlisle when I say that I don't want to do this. But this information is important to us and we will stop at nothing for it." Aro continued.

It was obvious now which option Carlisle was going to choose. The others weren't happy at all but I sure was.

"Fine," Carlisle says as politely as possible. "But we have a few conditions."

_NO! What the hell is that vamp thinking? _Collin moaned.

_Stupid leech. _Leah agreed.

Aro smiled smugly. "I told you, Alec. They would have conditions."

Said vampire rolled his eyes, but never turned away from the Cullens. He shot daggers at us and it was obvious that, to no avail thanks to Bella, he was trying to use his powers.

Carlisle took that as a cue to tell him his conditions. "First of all, you will not hunt any humans. Any slip-up will result in any Volturi member leaving my house. Second, there will be no killing any wolves. And last, only one guard."

Aro sighed. "Very well, then." He glanced to his left. "Jane?"

A dreadful look washed over her face. "Yes, Master?" She asked quietly.

"Would you mind, ah-"

She stomped her foot and some wolves found this extremely funny. "It's not fair, Aro! Can't you send Heidi?"

A beautiful vampire in a low-cut red dress glared daggers at Jane. "_Excuse _me?"

Jane turned her angry crimson eyes at Heidi. Said vampire collapsed and moaned in pain. "STOP!" She shouted. "Make the pain go away!"

Jane smirked despite her situation and let go of Heidi. "That will tell you not to mess with me."

I gulped. My imprint didn't seem very nice.

_Totally. _Quil agreed. _She's like, this creepy sadist._

I glared at him and he backed down, even if he was older than me.

Aro stepped towards Jane and pulled down her cloak hood. "Jane, my dear, it will only be for a while."

She sighed, frustrated. "Can Alec come?" She asked hopefully.

Aro looked at Carlisle who promptly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"Fine," Jane said coldly, her dark eyes glared. "It's all fine."

* * *

**And done! Yay! Uh, I'm not quite sure the pacing and ideas go quite that good together but I hope you guys like it! *smiles nervously***

**Vote on my poll on my profile! And be sure to review, subscribe, favorite and check out my forums!**

**Thanks!**

**-mkc120**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I know it's been long but I'm back! And I have a kind-of-not-really contest! Read below, if you want.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, still not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I watched the football game with Emmett as I ate spaghetti. On any other day, I would have enjoyed it. But I barely tasted it and my mind wasn't on the game. I was thinking about Jane.

Has _any _werewolf ever imprinted on a vampire before? How is that possible? Why am I the first?

I felt so depressed. It was obvious that Jane is going to reject me. Why wouldn't she? I am a werewolf and she's a vampire.

Ugh, am I really thinking about forbidden love? Eeek.

I concentrated on the sound of Jane. She was pacing in her room, back and forth, back and forth. Right after she arrived today with a suitcase bursting full of clothes, she went straight to the guest room and never came out- or at least not that I was aware of. She probably went out to feed.

Nessie ran into the room. "Hi, Emmett, hi, Seth!"

Emmett grunted in greeting. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hi, Nessie." I lean forward to ruffle her hair.

She dodges out of the way. "Can you come hunting with me?" She asks sweetly.

My brows furrow together in confusion. "Where's Jake?"

"Jakey's out." Her expression is sad but she forces a smile.

My heart pangs. Why can't Jane and I have that connection?

_Because, idiot. _My inner-wolf snarks. _You just imprinted._

I ignore my inner-wolf and say, "Okay, let's get going."

Nessie and go out the back door, not stopping to suit up because . . . well, we're supernaturals. We run at an inhuman speed when I catch a scent. It is unfamiliar. It smells sweet, kind of like the way the vampires smell but not as strong. In fact, it smells great.

"Jane!" Nessie jumps up and down in glee. "Come join us!"

The girl in question arrives. Her crimson eyes are cold and unforgiving. "I decline," she answers curtly, only glancing at me for second then ignoring me.

"Please," Nessie pleads. "The more the merrier!"

Jane laughed, a sinister sound. "Yeah, sure. That's what my parents told me- right before they left me burning on the stake with my brother."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

**I know, this is a really short chapter. But it's a filler, only to get a taste of what Jane is like before- well, something. ;)**

**Well, what's the contest? Here's the thing: I just made a Wattpad account and started a new blog on Wordpress. I am trying to gain popularity so here are some instructions:**

**MY BLOG: **

**For my blog: make a Wordpress, like, follow and if you want, comment. **

**MY WATTPAD: user/papertownsisawesome**

**For my Wattpad: make a Wattpad, vote for at least one of my stories, follow and add one my stories to your public reading list.**

**THE PRIZE (Which I'm not sure if it appeals to you but . . . whatever): I will post a new story where I upload one-shots dedicated to you if you follow these instructions. You may choose one of them but if you do both, you'll get two one-shots! Tell me which category (PJO? Twilight? Darkest Powers?) and what type of story (Sad? Humorous? Romantic?) and which characters (optional). Please note that I do not write Rated M stuff.**

**If you have any question, PM me. Thanks!**

**-mkc120/ Haley.**


End file.
